warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetpaw (ItF)
Sweetpaw 'is a smallRevealed in ''Into the Flames, Chapter 3, dappledRevealed in Into the Flames, Chapter 1, tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyesRevealed in Into the Flames, Allegiances. She has a fluffy tailRevealed in Into the Flames, Chapter 1. ''Into the Flames'' ''Chapter One'' Bearpaw was knocked to the side. The apprentice scrambled to his paws, angry. Those he stops when he sees a rather pretty tortoiseshell she-cat from ValleyClan. She hisses, telling him that the bird was hers. Bearpaw is surprised by her tone. He replies, telling her that it was his. The other apprentice's mood changes and apologizes and asks if the bird had his name on it. Bearpaw doesn't reply and she goes on to say that is what she thought and says that she needs to actually hunt. She turns and tells that she'll see him later, calling him Slippypaws. Bearpaw is angry. ''Chapter Three''' Padding towards the BoulderClan-PineClan border, Sweetpaw felt her fur tingle with excitement. The small tortoiseshell moved under a tree, while Coolpaw crawled along it. Beside her, Flypaw crouched as he followed her under the tree. Flypaw asks if they were sure about this as Coolpaw jumped down beside him. Coolpaw tells him to not worry and that as long as they were back when their mentors call. Flypaw tells him that they need to catch prey as he glanced around nervously. Sweetpaw purrs and tells him to lighten up and that they were fine. Coolpaw nods and he pads ahead of them. Sweetpaw knows why Flypaw was worried and if Shimmerstar knew what they were up too. She shakes her head and looked at Flypaw. She notes that his still looking nervous. She looks at Coolpaw and notes that he could be stuck up and goes on to note that Flypaw was protective and cautious. Though she loves her brothers. The siblings had been sneaking away from the clan for a while now, since before they became apprentices. Sweetpaw loved the excitement of adventure and the thought of being a rebel. She knew Coolpaw was a rebel like her, though Flypaw wasn't much of a rebel. Neither are the other apprentices, she thinks as she looked at the tree in the BoulderClan territory. Her ears angled when she heard a twig snap and she looked over in the direction of the noise. In the trees, a black-and-white cat moved towards them. Coolpaw puffed out his chest as the larger tom came to the border. The tom greets them and Coolpaw greets their father. Sweetpaw watches as Patchedstar comes over to them. The leader asks if he kept them waiting long in which Sweetpaw shakes her head to say no. Patchedstar then looks at the apprentices. He tells them that they've been training well for being young. Sweetpaw takes this as a compliment and Coolpaw puffs out his chest again. Patchedstar askes how it was going what they have been up too. Coolpaw goes first and tells Patchedstar he caught a sparrow and that his mentor had told him it was the biggest of the season. Sweetpaw is reminded of the apprentice that ruined her hunt and she grows a bit angry. Patchedstar then questions Sweetpaw. She tells him she caught a few mice and a bird, which Coolpaw is quick to say that is was a lie. Anger filled her belly as she saw Patchedstar's look of disappointment. She turned on her brother, her fangs bared at him. She tells him that she doesn't blow off training and questions who he was trying to impress. Coolpaw fur rises and Patchedstar moved between them. Patchedstar tells them to fight on their own time since he could only see them once every moon. Sweetpaw looked at her father and then ducked her head. He was right. Patchedstar just wanted to see his children. Patchedstar then calls on Flypaw. Sweetpaw notices that Patchedstar is favoring Flypaw over her and she doesn't understand. Flypaw tells him that he didn't do much and that he caught a mouse and a vole. Patchedstar tells them well done and that he has to head back. He tells them to keep training. As he leaves, Sweetpaw begins to wonder why their mother didn't tell them about Patchedstar and why they couldn't be together as a family. She then blames Coolpaw for making Patchedstar's visit a bad one. Coolpaw replies telling her that she told a lie. Sweetpaw grows angry and tells him she did not and she did catch a bird. Flypaw cuts in and tells them that they shouldn't fight and that that should get back. Sweeetpaw huffs and then says she'll hunt. She turns and Coolpaw tells her to actually catch something. ''Coming soon... References and Citations Category:Apprentice Category:Into the Flames Characters Category:ValleyClan Category:She-Cat